Putri Tidur Part II
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Sequel Putri Tidur-spesial tahun baru/ Festival Tahun Baru sekolah Konoha. Di bawah gemerlapnya cahaya kembang api, semua orang menyampaikan perasaannya mereka melalui gerakan bibir. Special New Year 2013/panjang/SasuSaku/KISSU/romance, humor/RnR, please!


Summary:

Lanjutan Putri Tidur. Festival Tahun Baru sekolah Konoha. Di bawah gemerlapnya cahaya kembang api, semua orang menyampaikan perasaannya mereka melalui gerakan bibir. Special New Year 2013.

* * *

**Putri Tidur Part II**

Pairing : SasuSaku and Other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimmer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Putri Tidur © Naumi Megumi

* * *

Warning:

Serba OOC, gaje, dll. Panjang. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, susah tidur, dan masih banyak lain. Judul tidak nyambung.

* * *

Ayo baca! Terima kasih

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya

Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

Butir-butir salju di awal bulan Desember pun mulai turun. Seluruh penghuni SMA Konoha pun merapatkan jaket serta syal mereka.

Walaupun pagi ini begitu dingin, tapi semangat para murid tersebut masih berkobar. Apalagi di kelas mereka tidak ada guru dan pengurus kelas. Itu karena seluruh guru, karyawan serta pengurus kelas sedang rapat untuk acara Tahun Baru yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Sekolah.

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh padaku, Sai!" tegur Ino kesal yang dari tadi dipandangi oleh laki-laki pucat yang duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum aneh padanya. Sedangkan yang ditegur hanya cuek dan terus tersenyum pada Ino. Itu membuat Ino memutar bola matanya jengah.

Sedangkan di pojok depan kelas ada seorang anak laki-laki jabrik kuning yang sedang mencoba mendekati seorang anak perempuan indigo. Bukankah anak laki-laki itu Naruto? Dan bukankah tempat duduk Naruto di pojok belakang? (ket. ada di part I) Tentu saja. Hanya saja, Naruto saat ini sedang mencoba menjalankan misi PDKT-nya pada gadis indigo yang tempat duduknya di pojok depan. Kita sebut saja ia Hinata.

"Err…Hinata…" panggil Naruto gugup sambil tersenyum canggung pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri malah lebih gugup dibandingkan Naruto. Pasalnya Hinata memang sudah menyukai Naruto sejak dulu. "Ya, Na…Naruto-kun…" jawab Hinata dengan gugup pula.

Naruto mencoba mengatur emosinya agar lebih tenang dan bisa mengatakan ungkapan hatinya pada Hinata. "A…ano…" Sedikit kata mulai kelur dari bibir Naruto. "A…aku…ah, ano…" Sepertinya ini tidak semudah seperti yang dipikirkannya. Ini sangat sulit.

Baiklah, sambil menunggu Naruto yang akan mengungkapkan 'sesuatu' pada Hinata, mari kita lihat sisi kelas lainnya. Di salah satu bangku terlihat seorang gadis merah muda yang sedang tertidur, tapi beberapa kali ia sempat mengerutkan dahinya, bahkan beberapa kali juga matanya juga berkerut, seperti memaksakan matanya agar tetap tertutup. Sebut saja gadis ini Sakura, si putri tidur. Karena ia memang suka tidur.

Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya kali ini. Apa ia mengalami mimpi buruk? Atau apa? Entahlah. Sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki raven malah asik memperhatikan wajah tidur Sakura. Siapa lagi orang yang suka menjahili tidur Sakura kalau bukan si kepala Ayam, yakni Sasuke. Saking asiknya, bahkan Sasuke juga ikut mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat dahi Sakura yang mengerut.

'Bahkan saat tidur saja ekspresinya bermacam-macam,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. 'tapi, kenapa eskpresinya seperti ini?' tanyanya penuh heran saat melihat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya semakin rapat dan penuh dengan keringat. 'Apa ia sedang mimpi buruk?' Begitu banyak pertanyaan di benak Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. Kemudian secara perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Sakura. Jika benar Sakura mimpi buruk, ia harus segera membangunkannya.

Tangan Sasuke hampir menyentuh pundak Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba mata Sakura terbuka dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kyaaa!" Itulah yang pertama keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

_Gubrak!_

Sakura terjungkal dari kursinya. Dan tentu saja semua perhatian teman-temannya beralih pada Sakura. Setelah menoleh sejenak pada Sakura, semua teman-temannya lalu kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing, bukan karena apa-apa, tapi pemandangan seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi di kelas mereka, sehingga mereka sudah tidak heran lagi.

"Aduh~" rintih Sakura sambil meraba pelan pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman 'hot' dengan lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hime?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat cemas tapi mengejek. Tentu saja tak lupa dengan wajah yang dipasang se-_cool_ mungkin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Hime! Hime! Namaku Sakura. Sa-ku-ra!" eja Sakura untuk memperjelas. "bukan Hime!" koreksinya sambil membenarkan syal yang sempat terlepas.

Sasuke malah terkikik melihat Sakura yang memandangnya dengan kesal. "Ayo, bangun!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura yang masih belum beranjak dari lantai.

Dengan cueknya Sakura pun kembali duduk ke kursinya tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa tangannya dikacangin lalu menarik kembali tangannya dengan canggung, atau malu?

"Kenapa kau duduk lagi di sini?" tanya Sakura tanpa melihat ke Sasuke. Ia malah sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan di mejanya, pelajaran biologi yang sempat tertunda. "Dan..." wajahnya sekarang berubah menjadi merah. "ke...kenapa ta...di a...apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup sambil terus membereskan bukunya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tadi sebenarnya aku mau menciummu agar kau cepat bangun, tapi ternyata kau malah sudah bangun duluan," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum menawan.

"Jangan bercanda! Dasar ayam baka!" Sakura menolah keras jawaban Sasuke. "Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke menunjuk orang yang ada dibelakangnya, Ino. "Dia yang menyuruhku. Katanya ia mau dekat-dekat dengan Sai," jawabnya asal.

_Pletak!_

"Aw!"

"Sembarangan!" geram Ino setelah menjitak kepala ayam Sasuke.

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Cepat balik ke bangkumu! Hussh!" usir Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, seperti sedang mengusir seekor ayam, tapi bukankah Sasuke memang ayam.

Seketika wajah Ino menjadi sumringah dan bersiap untuk kembali ke bangkunya. "Eh, kalau kau berani kembali ke bangkumu, pulsa 100 ribu-nya tidak jadi!" ancam Sasuke pada Ino. Dan seketika pula gerakan Ino terhenti seperti robot yang kehabisan baterai.

Ino yang sudah mendapat ancaman seperti itu pun lalu kembali, duduk di bangkunya—bangku Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menurut jika pulsa yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke tidak mau hangus.

Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, ayam?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Apa maksudmu, Hime? Memang seorang pangeran harus selalu berada di sisi sang putri, kan?" jawabnya santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

"Si...siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'putri' dan 'pangeran'?" tanya Sakura kesal, walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan putri dan pangeran. Karena itulah, saat ini wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, tapi sayang Sasuke tak melihatnya karena ia sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja kau dan aku." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan begitu entengnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, baka!" gumam Sakura dengan kesal. "Itu justru terdengar seolah-olah kau menyukaiku, dasar ayam baka," cibirnya sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Sakura baru saja. Ia lalu membuka matanya yang terpejam. 'Sepertinya inilah saatnya,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai. Ia lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya kemudian memandang Sakura dengan inten.

Sakura yang melihat seringai Sasuke pun menjadi curiga. "Sekarang apa lagi yang sedang kau rencanakan, Ayam?" tanyanya sambil memandang Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak sedang merencanakan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku su-"

_Brak! _

"Mohon perhatian semuanya!" seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang selaku ketua kelas yang baru saja datang dari rapat, ia adalah Neji. Ia baru saja menggebrak meja depan untuk merebut perhatian anak buahnya. Tentu saja semua aktivitas menjadi terhenti saat mendengar seruan dari ketua kelas. "Aku mempunyai sebuah pengumuman penting. Jadi, tolong perhatikan dengan baik. Jika aku mendengar kalian masih bicara sendiri, maka kalian akan menaggung akibatnya nanti!" ancamnya sambil memandang seluruh penjuru kelas dengan horor. Seketika pula semua siswa langsung menelan ludah mereka masing-masing, kecuali Sakura, ia tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan kata-kata ketuanya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang mengutuki sang ketua kelas karena sudah merusak acaranya.

"Sebenarnya ia mau bicara apa, sih?" gumam Sakura sendiri sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Narutooo...!" teriak sang ketua kelas tiba-tiba saat dilihatnya Naruto duduk di samping sepupunya, Hinata. "Cepat kembali ke bangkumu. Sekarang!" perintah Neji penuh dengan penekanan serta ada aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. Begitulah sifat Neji yang terlalu ketat menjaga Hinata, walaupun Hinata hanya sepupunya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri sambil menelan ludahnya. "Nanti kita lanjut, ya Hinata," bisiknya pelan lalu dengan segera kembali ke asalnya, yaitu pojok belakang.

Neji kembali fokus ke tujuan awalnya. Ia memandang seluruh teman-temannya dengan tegas. "Ehem!" Neji mulai ancang-ancang untuk memulai bicara. "Karena tahun baru akan segera datang, maka sekolah kita mengadakan festival Tahun Baru." Neji mengambil jeda untuk mengamati anak buahnya sejenak.

"Hoam..." Sakura menguap tak sopan di tengah-tengah keheningan dan tentu saja ia memasang wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Haruno, tolong dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Neji sambil menahan amarahnya.

Sakura lalu memandang Neji dengan malas. "Dari tadi aku memang mendengarkanmu, ketua. Bahkan aku sampai mengantuk," sahutnya enteng.

"Grr..." Neji mencoba menahan amarahnya. Jangan sampai ia terpancing dengan ucapan Sakura. Bisa-bisa _image_-nya nanti hancur. "Ehem!" ia berdehem untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Baiklah, langsung saja. Pada festival Tahun Baru nanti, setiap kelas harus ikut berpartisipasi untuk memeriahkan festival Tahun Baru. Jadi, apa ada saran dari kalian untuk mengisi festival?" tanya Neji lalu menatap teman-temannya satu per satu.

Sakura yang sejak awal tidak tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan sang ketua kelas hanya cuek lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang usul. Biar aku yang menentukannya," ucap Neji sambil melirik Sakura dengan seringai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan. Seringai mencurigakan itu pun tertangkap oleh Sasuke. 'Apa yang sebenarnya ia coba rencanakan?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan Drama?" tanya Neji meminta persetujuan.

"Ya, boleh juga," sahut seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya sambil memangku seekor anjing kecil.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Kiba! Hewan peliharaan dilarang masuk kelas!" tegur Neji murka.

"Ha'i. Ha'i. Aku akan menitipkannya di kantin," sahut Kiba beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apalagi di kantin! Jangan coba-coba, ya! Akan ku sate anjingmu jika kau benar-benar menitipkannya di sana!" seru Neji memperingatkan. _Image_-nya sekarang benar-benar hancur.

"Aku hanya bercanda," jawab Kiba sambil tekekeh lalu keluar kelas.

Neji kembali melihat teman-temannya. "Baiklah. Drama yang akan kita mainkan adalah Putri Tidur. Dan yang akan menjadi tokoh utamanya adalah…" Neji mengedarkan penglihatannya ke penjuru kelas. "Haruno Sakura," ucapnya dengan mantap.

"Ha?" cengang seluruh siswa, termasuk Sasuke tentunya.

"Haa!" cengang Sakura, walaupun sedikit terlambat. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa-apaan ini? aku tidak mau!" tolaknya sambil menatap tajam Neji.

"Dan tokoh pangeran akan diperankan oleh Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Neji seenaknya.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak para fans Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum? Tersenyum untuk apa? Dan sepertinya ia sedikit lega juga.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, jadi tidak bisa diganggu gugat," sahutnya. "Tadi kalian diam saat aku bertanya. Tapi setelah aku yang memutuskan, kalian tidak terima." Neji melihat ke seluruh kelas. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Hey, Neji! Kau mengabaikan penolakanku!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk Neji dengan lantang. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau jadi Putri Tidur! Kau mau mempermalukanku!?" Sakura terus berusaha untuk menolak keputusan Neji.

"Siapa yang mau mempermalukanmu, Haruno. Kau kan juga bagian dari kelas ini," sahut Neji.

"Tapi kau bisa pilih yang lain, kan? Yang lebih cantik, lebih pintar," ucap Sakura.

"Aku memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan. Putri Tidur memang hanya cocok dimainkan olehmu," jawab Neji mencoba cari alasan yang logis.

"Ha?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri. Kau sudah dapat predikat Putri Tidur. Mungkin itu cocok dengan _image_-mu," ujar Neji sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau memujiku atau menghinaku, sih?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Bisa dibilang dua-duanya," jawab Neji santai tanpa memperdulikan pandangan mematikan dari Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Hime. Terima saja. Lagipula, peran ini juga menguntungkan kita. Kita jadi bisa bersama terus," ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kyaa!" teriak fans Sasuke histeris saat melihat mata genit Sasuke yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa juga yang untung? Aku malah rugi karena harus dekat denganmu!" bantah Sakura dengan keras.

"Ya, pokoknya keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat," potong Neji dengan seenaknya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa kemudian kembali duduk dengan lemas. Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas liapatan tangannya. Harus bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau Sakura harus menuruti perintah Neji. Pertama, karena Neji adalah ketua kelasnya. Kedua, karena Sakura anak buahnya. Dan ketiga, keputusan ketua kelas adalah mutlak. Sejak kapan peraturan itu dibuat?

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Tanggal 21 Desember, hari pertama latihan.

Latihan dilaksanakan di dalam kelas. Semua pemain sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing. Saat ini Sakura akan berdialog dengan seorang wanita tua saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak di dalam menara tua di Istana. Wanita tua itu sedang menjahit.

"Hai nenek tua!" seru Sakura yang berperan sebagai Putri Tidur yang mulai berakting.

"Tidak sopan kau bocah ingusan!" kesal sang wanita tua yang diperankan oleh gadis berkaca matadengan rambut merah, yaitu Karin.

"_Cut! Cut_!" teriak Temari dengan toa. Temari menghampiri Sakura dan Karin. "kalian ini sedang akting, bukan pembalasan dendam pribadi!" omelnya kesal karena akting Sakura dan Karin tidak sesuai naskah. Ia bertolak pinggang sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas. "Neji! Urus anak buahmu ini dulu!" teriak Temari memanggil sang ketua kelas.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Temari. Kau bisa minta bantuan siapa saja," sahut Neji yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan drama.

Temari menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan. "Oh, bagaimana ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar? Ayolah~" keluhnya yang mulai frustasi karena kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Sakura dan Karin pada adu dialog. Ini bukan kesalahn yang pertama, tapi ini sudah kesalahan yang ke-10.

Hari pertama latihan-GAGAL.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Hari kedua latihan, 22 Desember

Latihan hari ini mengulang latihan yang kemarin saat Sakura dan Karin beradu dialog.

"Nenek tua jelek, apa yang sedang kau—"

"_STOP!_" teriak Temari benar-benar dibatas kesabarannya. Ia segera memotong dialog Sakura sebelum Sakura tambah ngelantur dengan dialog yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan. "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa diantara kalian? Apa ada dendam diantara kalian?" tanyanya menyelidik. Temari melihat Sakura dan Karin secara bergantian.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Karin hanya saling membuang muka. "Aku mau istirahat!" ujar Sakura dengan seenaknya kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan Temari hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Karin juga pergi entah kemana.

Sakura duduk di sudut kelas dengan tampang suntuknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk ikut main drama ini. Ia lebih baik jadi Humas saja daripada harus berakting di atas panggung. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Kau kenapa, Hime?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat Sakura kenal. Ia duduk di samping Sakura sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan yang err...menggoda.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Hime'!" kesal Sakura.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa masalahmu dengan Karin? Sepertinya kalian susah sekali untuk bersatu," ucap Sasuke asal.

"Bersatu apanya!?"seru Sakura dengan emosi. Sasuke bilang Sakura tidak bisa bersatu dengan Karin? Memangnya dia itu apa? Apa Sakura dan Karin seperti dua orang yang saling mencintai? Jangan membuat Sakura mual, Sasuke! "Jangan membuatku bernafsu untuk memukulmu, ayam!" ancam Sakura.

"Maaf. Kalau boleh aku kasih saran, lakukanlah semua ini demi kelas kita. Itu akan sedikit mempermudah," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus, bukan seringai jahil yang sering Sasuke tunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Ha?" sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih belum 'ngeh' dengan maksud Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan tanda tanya besar dibenaknya.

"Istirahatnya cukup! Ayo kita mulai lagi latihannya!" seru Temari pada Sakura dan Karin. Karin dan Sakura harus membereskan adegan mereka dengan segera.

Beberapa kali Sakura mengucapkan dialog yang tidak seharusnya, lalu dilihatnya Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya. Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. Entah dapat energi darimana, Sakura akhirnya bisa mengucapkan dialognya dengan benar. Karena dialog Sakura benar dan tidak memancing emosi Karin, akhirnya Karin pun mengikuti dialog yang sebenarnya.

Latihan kedua—BERHASIL.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Hari demi hari pun berganti. Latihan drama pun semakin lancar. Setiap pulang sekolah, kelas XII-2 terus berlatih rutin tanpa libur. Demikian pula dengan persiapan drama. Hari festival tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan persiapan pertunjukan kelas Sakura hampir sempurna. Dan Sakura dapat mengatasi dialognya.

Hingga tibalah pada latihan yang terkahir, yaitu tanggal 29 Desember, karena anggal 30 Desember latihan ditiadakan untuk istirahat.

"Baiklah, di adegan ini sang pangeran mencium sang putri lalu sang putri terbangun dari tidur panjangnya," ujar Temari memberikan pengarahan.

"Ha?!" seru Sakura kaget. "Apa-apaan? Aku nggak mau nglakuin adegan itu!" tolaknya.

"Yah..., ayolah, Sakura. Ini latihan terakhir kita. Jangan main-main seperti itu," ucap Temari sedikit kesal.

"Siapa yang main-main? Kenapa harus ada adegan ci...ciuman segala, sih?" tanya Sakura, tapi kenapa wajahnya menjadi merah? Apa ia demam? Atau jangan jangan...

Temari hendak menyahut, tapi niatnya ia urungkan ketika Sasuke bangun dari kursinya. "Ya sudahlah. Jika Hime tidak mau ada adegan ciuman, nanti saat adegan itu tiba, tirai panggung akan ditutup. Bagaimana?" Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura.

Sakura berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian. "Berarti adegan ini tidak perlu latihan, kan? Berarti semua _clear_. Tinggal tunggu hari H-nya saja," ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Temari hendak memanggil Sakura kembali jika saja Sasuke tidak menahannya. "Biarkan saja. Saat pertunjukkan besok, biar aku yang membantunya," ucap Sasuke datar. Walaupun Sasuke berkata datar pada Temari, tapi Temari yakin Sasuke akan bisa mengatasinya.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

31 Desember, pukul 12.00 siang.

Inilah saatnya. Dimana hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang. _Moment_ yang sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan. Hari dimana semua orang melepaskan kenangan-kenang yang menyenangkan, menyedihkan, apapun itu. Dan semua orang mulai memanjatkan harapan baru, harapan yang kelak akan terkabul ditahun depan, tepatnya nanti malam. Malam pergantian tahun dari tahun 2012 ke tahun 2013.

Begitu pula dengan seluruh penghuni di SMA Konoha. Khususnya kelas XII-2. Mereka berharap pertunjukkan akan berjalan dengan sukses, tanpa hambatan apapun. Semoga pertunjukkan yang mereka tampilkan bisa menghibur banyak orang dan tentu saja bisa mengharumkan nama kelas mereka. Dan ada satu lagi yang tidak ingin dilewatkan oleh semua orang, yaitu pesta kembang api tepat pada pukul 12 malam nanti di lapangan basket sekolah.

"Hey, cepat tata kursinya!" teriak sang ketua OSIS Shikamaru pada anak buahnya. "Ini sudah jam 12, tolong cepat sedikit! Masih banyak lagi kerjaan yang harus kalian kerjakan!" teriaknya lagi.

Begitulah kira-kira kesibukan yang terlihat di ruang _auditorium_ SMA Konoha. Shikamaru yang biasanya selalu mengeluh dan malas-malas hari ini terlihat rajin dan sedi-, bukan, tapi banyak berbeda. Mungkin karena wabah Tahun baru.

Di sudut ruangan terlihat seorang gadis merah muda yang berdiri. Ia menatap kesibukan para panitia Festival. Mereka semua benar-benar terlihat semangat dan sibuk. "Tahun baru akan segera datang," gumamnya pelan.

"Ya," sahut sebuah suara bariton dari samping Sakura. Sakura sedikit kaget dengat kedatangan suara yang sangat ia kenal dan tanpa diundang itu.

"Kau ini. Selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba," komentar Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. "Hey, apa aku tidak salah. Kau baru saja tersenyum padaku. Kau ini semakin hari semakin aneh," komentarnya sambil memandang Sasuke curiga. Siapa tahu saja jika Sasuke sedang merencakan sesuatu yang aneh untuk dirinya?

"Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak sedang merencakan sesuatu yang aneh untukku, kan?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu lalu sedikit menoleh pada Sakura, "untuk saat ini belum." Apa-apaan itu? Jadi memang benar Sasuke sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh untuk Sakura?

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengerjaiku lagi!" balas Sakura yang pada akhirnya ikut melangkahkan kakinya menjajari Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar ruang _auditorium_. Terlihat Festival Tahun Baru di SMA Konoha sangat meriah. Banyak berbagai stand-stand di area sekolah. Mereka berencana keliling sekolah dan mencoba beberapa stand yang menarik, seperti stand foto box, kedai ramen, game tembak, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah puas dengan suasana luar sekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke lalu berkeliling kelas. Ada juga stand yang ada di dalam kelas masing-masing. Hiasan pita-pita warna-warni begitu indah menghiasi setiap lorong sekolah. Mereka mengunjungi salah satu stand cafe. Sepertinya akhir tahun ini akan menjadi akhir tahun yang sangat berkesan bagi seluruh penghuni SMA Konoha, termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

Pukul 17.00

Sakura serta kawan-kawannya saat ini sedang bersiap-siap.

"Hinata, ayolah. Ini agar kau terlihat anggun dan berwibawa. Kau kan seorang ratu. Masa iya kau mau berdandan sederhana seperti anak SMP!" bujuk Ino pada Hinata yang dihias-nya. Kalau soal penampilan, Ino memang suka ribet sendiri. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang tidak cocok sedikit pun. tapi justru karena itulah ia menjadi _make-up_ para pemain drama.

"Baik, Ino-chan," jawab Hinata patuh.

Ino lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah seorang sahabatnya yang duduk di pojok ruang rias dengan santainya. "Ya ampun, Sakura!" pekik Ino sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia benar-benar dibuat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Pertunjukan tinggal 2 jam dan Sakura belum bersiap? Waktu 2 jam memang lama, tapi bagi Ino itu waktu yang sangat mepet. Untuk make-up saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Bisa 2 jam hanya untuk make-up. Ino menghampiri Sakura dengan was-was. "Kau ini bagaimana? Ini sudah hampir jam 6 dan kau belum apa-apa?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Ino." Sakura lalu bangun dari kursinya. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Tunggu!" cegah Ino. Tanpa basa basi lagi Ino langsung menyeret Sakura lalu mendudukkannya di kursi rias. "Kau harus di_make-up _dulu, nanti bajumu kotor oleh make-up." Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya mengikuti intruksi Ino dengan pasrah.

1 jam kemudian...

Persiapan hampir selesai, semua pemain sudah selesai _make-up_ dan sudah memakai kostumnya masing-masing. Kecuali Sakura tentunya, ia masih dimake-up oleh Ino. Untung saja bagian Sakura keluar masih agak lama.

Ada beberapa kelas yang mengikuti pensi, tapi yang mengisi drama hanya kelas Sakura. Dan waktu yang diberikan untuk tampil adalah 2 jam. Drama yang lumayan singkat ini semoga menjadi drama yang paling berkesan. Kebetulan drama yang akan menjadi pembuka pensi pada malam ini. Karena itulah, kelas XII-2 harus segera bergegas.

"Baiklah, semuanya berkumpul!" seru Neji sang ketua kelas pada teman-temannya. Dengan segera pula semua sudah berkumpul, termasuk Sakura yang sudah selesai make-up tapi belum ganti baju.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Hime," bisik Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di samping kanan Sakura. Seketika wajah Sakura pun menjadi merah. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Jangan panggil aku 'Hime'!" kesalnya masih dengan wajah memerah.

Neji memberikan beberapa pengarahan sebelum drama dimulai. Kemudian mereka berdo'a bersama-sama, semoga drama mereka berjalan lancar. Dan akhirnya waktunya pun datang. Semua mengambil posisi masing-masing. Sakura ke ruang ganti untuk berganti dengan costum putri tidur.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Pertunjukan dimulai. Terlihat para tokoh drama mulai beradu dialog. Berawal dari sebuah pesta kelahiran seorang putri raja dan ratu di sebuah kerajaan. Pesta tersebut dihadiri oleh 12 peri, padahal di negeri tersebut ada 13 peri. Lalu kemana perginya peri yang ketiga belas? Apa ia tidak mendapat undangan dari ratu dan raja?

Para peri memberikan berkah mereka masing-masing pada sang putri. Tapi setelah peri kesebelas memberikan berkahnya, tiba-tiba datanglah peri yang ketiga belas dengan marah. "Hey, ratu dan raja, kenapa kalian tidak mengundangku dalam pesta ini?" tanyanya.

"Ha? Aku sudah mengundangmu, sms yang kukurim kemarin apa tidak sampai?" tanya sang raja. Ups! Sepertinya Naruto keceplosan. Sifat kocaknya ini malah muncul dibagian yang serius ini.

"Hahahaha..." gelak tawa dari para penonton pun terdengar riuh. Ketika Naruto berpikir ini adalah suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal, tapi malah kesalahannya tersebut menjadi sebuah hiburan bagi para penonton.

"Mungkin HP-mu tidak aplikasi untuk menerima SMS," ucap sang raja meneruskan kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya, tapi justru itulah yang membuat gelak tawa para penonton semakina keras.

"Naruto itu apa-apaan?" komentar Temari di samping panggung yang mengamati jalannya pertunjukan.

"Biarkan saja. Kau lihat sendiri, para penonton malah sangat terhibur dengan lawakan Naruto," ucap Shikamaru sambil menoleh bangku penonton.

"Sialan kau, Raja!" murka sang peri ketiga belas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan memberikan sebuah 'berkah' pada putrimu," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. "Pada usianya yang ketujuh belas, sang putri akan..." Karin terlihat sedang mengingat-ngingat dialog selanjutnya. 'Aduh, dialog selanjutnya apa, ya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa begini, sih? Rutuk Karin pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Para penonton menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Karin dengan wajah tegang dan juga penasaran. Karin lalu melirik ke samping panggung, berharap ada yang bisa membantunya. Dilihatnya Temari sedang memngucapkan sebuah kalimat. Tidak ada suara sama sekali disana, tapi gerakan bibirnya sangat jelas.

Karin kembali melihat pada sang raja dan putri. "Pada saat usia sang putri menginjak 17 tahun, ia akan melihat sarung kemadian meninggal!" serunya dengan lantang.

"Wkwkwkwk!" tawa penanonton tiba-tiba meledak saat mendengar kutukan peri ketiga belas untuk sang putri.

'Waduh!' pekik Karin dalam hati saat menyadari kesalahannya.

"Haduh~" keluh Temari sambil menepuk jidatnya dengan sangat amat frustasi. "Kenapa mereka jadi bodoh seperti ini, sih?" keluhnya lagi.

Peri yang kedua belas lalu maju kedepan. Kebetulan ia belum memberikan berkahnya pada sang putri. "Kutukan dari peri keriga belas memang tidak bisa kupatahkan, tapi aku masih bisa melemahkannya," ujar sang peri kedua belas yang diperankan oleh Tenten. Raju dan raja pun sedikit lega mendengarnya. "Sang putri tidak akan meninggal, tapi ia akan jatuh tidur selama satu seperempat jam jam saja, karena drama ini hanya dua jam," ujarnya sambil tersenyu. 'Berhasil!' seru Tenten dalam hati girang.

"Ha?" cengang semua orang, tentu saja sang sutradara juga. "Tenten, kau ingin mati rupanya," geramnya.

Kisah drama yang seharusnya hanya bergenre _romance_, malah menjadi _romance_ dan _humor_.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

"Sakura, saatnya kau keluar," ucap Temari. Sakura sudah siap, ia sudah memakai costumnya. Terlihat cantik sekali saat ia memakai costum gaun sleeping beauty. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. "semoga sukses, ya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"He'em!" Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap. Ia pun segera mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sepatunya. Ada apa? 'Sial! Sepatunya kekecilan. Kenapa waktu kemarin aku tidak mencobanya dulu, sih. Bodoh!' umpatnya dalam hati. Sakura memaksakan kakinya masuk ke dalam sepatunya ukurannya lebih kecil dari kakinya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik," gumam Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku kesana dulu, ya," pamit Sakura lalu berjalan ke atas panggung. Kenapa Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke? Apa ia menganggap ucapan Sasuke barusan hanya bercanda, atau Sakura tadi tidak mendengarnya? Sasuke yakin suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura walaupun sedikit pelan.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang sedang beakting di atas panggung, kemudian Neji berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Sakura cukup berbakat juga," komentarnya yang juga sedang memperhatikan Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit menoleh pada Neji. "sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya to the point.

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mngerti.

"Aku melihatmu menyeringai saat menunjuk Sakura sebagai tokoh utama drama ini," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh, itu. Jadi kau menyadarinya? Tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahumu tentang rencanaku ini," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping panggung. Sasuke memandang kepergian Neji dengan pandangan tidak suka. Lalu dialihkanya kembali perhatiannya pada Sakura yang masih berada di atas panggung.

Di atas panggung terlihat Sakura sedang bersama dengan seorang nenek tua yang diperankan olek Karin, Karin sedang membawa sebuah sarung kotak-kotak yang ia tunjukkan pada Sakura. Sakura memasang wajah terkejut begitu melihat sarung tersebut. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas, dan kakinya bergetar.

_Bruk!_

Tubuh Sakura ambruk. Gerakannya natural, seolah-olah ia benar-benar pingsan. Semua penonton berseru kaget dan tegang saat melihat Sakura yang tumbang. Saat itu pula tirai panggung ditutup. Karin kembali pergi dari atas panggung ke samping panggung. Tapi Sakura, ia sedikit terdiam di sana. Jujur, Sasuke yang melihat Sakura dari kejauhan sedikit cemas dengannya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura pun bangkit. Helaan nafas legar keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Inilah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu para penonton. Kisah akhir dari drama _romance humor_ _sleeping beauty_ yang dipersembahkan dari kelas XII-2 SMA Konoha untuk menyambut Tahun baru.

Sakura terbaring di sebuah ranjang besar, ia memejamkan matanya sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh peri kedua belas. Kemudian datanglah sang pangeran tampan, yang diperankan oleh Sasuke. Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, berbagai rintangan yang menghadangnya, akhirnya sang pangeran dapat menemukan sang putri.

Sasuke mendekati tempat tidur Sakura. Ia terus memandangi wajah sang putri yang sedang tertidur. Ekspresi tidur sang putri sama dengan ekspresi tidur Sakura. Sang putri tidur sambil mengerutkan keningnya, yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh pangeran karena yang dekat hanya ia. 'Sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan, Sakura?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

'Aduh, kenapa lama sekali, sih? Kapan drama ini akan berakhir jika ia berlama-lama seperti ini?' tanya Sakura dalam hati penuh was was.

Dengan perlahan sang pangeran merunduk dan merendahkan wajahnya, mencoba menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang putri.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Sakura bisa mengetahui seberapa dekatnya wajah Sasuke dengan wajahnya. Itu terbukti dari henbusan hangat nafas Sasuke sangat terasa sekali menerpa wajah mulus Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba saja degup jantung Sakura menjadi tidak beraturan. Dan coba perhatikan baik-baik! Wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

Sedangkan di samping panggung berdiri beberapa pemain drama yang sudah selesai tugasnya dan sekarang mereka ingin menonton ending dari drama mereka. "Ingat pesanku tadi," ucap Neji mengingatkan pada petugas tirai panggung. Petugas itu mengangguk mantap.

Kita kembali ke atas panggung. Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sangat amat dekat, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah. 'Kenapa tirainya tidak juga ditutup?' tanya Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua mulai cemas dengan kondisi ini. Sasuke terus berfikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tidak merusak dramanya?

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, sang pangeran mulai menurunkan wajahnya mendekati wajah sang putri. Seketika pula Sakura menjadi panik, karena adegan ini seharusnya tidak ada. Seharusnya tirai tertutup begitu Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Terlihat para penonton juga ikut deg-degan, menunggu adegan selanjatnya. Sedangkan seseorang di samping panggung saat ini sedang tersenyum. "Inilah bagian yang sangat menarik dari drama ini," gumam Neji.

Sakura masih tetap memejamkan matanya, ia tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. 'Awas saja jika kau macam-macam padaku, ayam!' ancamnya dalam hati. Hembusan nafas Sasuke semakin terasa menyapu wajahnya.

_Cup._

"Wooooo..." seru para penontong secara serempak, termasuk penonton di samping panggung. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke benar-benar mencium Sakura, tepat di kening Sakura. Memang sepertinya itu hal yang sepele, tapi apakah kalian melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat mencium Sakura? Matanya terpejam, dan terlihat begitu dalam perasaannya pada Sakura, antara putri dan pangeran. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya tirai pun tertutup yang berarti berakhirnya drama ini.

"Ya, tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi tidak begitu mengecewakan juga," komentar Neji lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke samping panggung yang sejak tadi ia melihat Neji berdiri di sana. 'Sial! Ternyata ia sudah merencakan ini semua!' umpatnya salam hati.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Dasar ayam mesum...grr..." terdengar eraman Sakura yang sangat menakutkan. Mendadak hawa hitam keluar dari tubuh Sakura.

_Buagh!_

Sasuke terjungkal begitu mendapat bogeman dari Sakura. Sakura keluar dari panggung dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Entahlah karena apa. Ia segera melepas sepatu sial-nya kemudian berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

Begitu keluar dari ruang ganti, Sakura merapakan syal dan jaketnya, kemudian ia keluar dari ruang _auditorium_. Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya, yaitu XII-2 yang ada di lantai 3 gedung kelas SMA Konoha. Terlihat kelas-kelas sudah mulai sepi karena para siswa sudah mengungsi ke ruang auditorium untuk melihat pensi, dan ada juga yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kembang api nanti malam.

"Hosh...hosh!" nafasnnya mulai terengah-engah dan langkahnya sedikit diseret. Ia mencoba menahan sesuatu, sesuatu entah apa. Ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya demi mencapai tujuannya.

_Tap tap tap._

_Kreik~_

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dengan perlahan. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi untuk mendekati jendela yang letaknya langsung ke lapangan basket, tempat dimana pesta kembang api akan diadakan. Ia mulai duduk di kursi tersebut sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan gemerlap bintang.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari ruang ganti, ia sudah memakai pakaian seragamnya berserta syal dan jaketnya. Sasuke memegang pipi tirusnya yang baru saja dihiasi dengan bogeman dari Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit biru. "Kenapa dia kasar sekali," gumamnya yang berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang di sampingnya terdapat sebuah sepatu. Sasuke mengambil duduk dikursi tersebut. Dilihatnya sepatu yang tergeletak di samping kursi, ia mengambilnya dan mengamatinya. Sepatu itu adalah sepatu yang digunakan oleh Sakura tadi saat pentas.

"Sepatu ini terlalu feminim untuknya," komentar Sasuke sambil terus mengamati dan memutar sepatu tersebut. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah terkejut saat Sasuke melihat tanda merah tua di dalam sepatu, tepatnya pada bagian belakang pergelangan kaki. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mencoba menyentuh noda tersebut. "Ini..." Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang janggal saat pertunjukkan tadi sebelum mengambil kesimpulan. "Jadi, saat ia terjatuh itu, ia benar-benar jatuh? Dan saat dia tidur. Wajahnya saat itu, ia sedang menahan rasa sakit di kakinya," gumamnya. "Sial! Sial sial!" umpat Sasuke beberapa kali. Dan secepat mungkin Sasuke berlari keluar ruang auditorium.

"Sial! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bodoh!" gumamnya terus mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berlari. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus segera menemukan Sakura. Sebelum menaiki tangga kelas, Sasuke menyempatkan diri ke ruang UKS dan meminta kotak P3K pada petugas UKS.

Dan dengan segera Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura berada disana, di kelas mereka yaitu kelas XII-2. "Hosh! Hosh!" nafasnya mulai ngos-ngosan karena ia menaiki tangga dengan berlari, itu sangat menguras tenaganya.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Sakura masih menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang.

_Brak!_

Terdengar suara yang didorong dengan kasar. Sakura pun menoleh pada pintu masuk kelasnya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampat _dengan_ rambut ayamnya sedang berdiri di tengah pintu tersebut. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura juga melihat sebuah kotak putih merah di tangan kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada di samping Sakura.

"Kau sendiri apa yang—hey!" seru Sakura saat secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut dan menyentuh kakinya. Tangan hangat Sasuke begitu terasa saat jemarinya mendarat di kulit kaki Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan seruan Sakura baru saja. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol alkohol dari dalam kotak P3K yang tadi ia bawa untuk membersihkan luka pada belakang pergelangan kaki Sakura.

"Huh! Apa pedulimu!" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya, ia menatap kerumunan orang yang ada di lapangan basket yang semakin banyak.

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, Sasuke meneteskan obat merah pada kapas, lalu ditempelkannya pada luka Sakura. "Aw!" ringis Sakura saat merasakan perih di lukanya. Sasuke kemudian melilitkan kain kasa pada luka Sakura untuk menyatukan kapas yang sudah dibubuhi obat merah dengan lukanya.

Begitu selesai dengan kaki yang kanan, Sasuke melakukan hal yang serupa pada kaki Sakura yang kiri. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam menikmati setiap perhatian yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ada perasaan nyaman di benak Sakura saat ini.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sasuke lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping kiri Sakura yang sebelumnya ia menarik sebuah kursi. Ia ikut melihat ke lapangan basket yang ada di bawah. "Kalau sepatunya kekecilan, kenapa kau tidak minta ganti?" tanyanya.

"Ha?" Sakura terlihat kurang memahami pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bagaiman kau bisa tahu kalau sepatuku kekecilan?"

"Mudah saja. Sebenarnya saat pentas tadi aku sedikit curiga. Kau tak kunjung bangun saat kau pura-pura tertidur. Dan saat kau tertidur, ekspresimu seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Tapi saat itu aku belum menyadarinya. Saat aku melihat bercak darah di sepatumu, aku baru menyadarinya," terang Sasuke. "Aku terlambat menyadarinya," gumamnya.

Sakura tersentak dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke perhatian padanya. 'Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke adalah rivalku!' Sakura mencoba menepis semua pikiran tentang Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh salah paham dan ia tidak boleh kepedean seperti itu. Mungkin Sasuke memang baik pada siapa pun. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Walau bagaimana juga, ia harus tetap berterima kasih.

"Sini!" Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura supaya mendekat dengan jarinya. Walaupun sempat ragu, tapi Sakura tetap menuruti perintah Sasuke.

_Cup._

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Sakura. Sekitar 1 menit bibir tipis Sasuke bersarang di pipi Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa diam, entah apa yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa pipinya memanas dan degup jantungnya juga tidak beraturan. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak menolak atau menghindar dari ciuman Sasuke tersebut. Apa jauh di dalam hatinya ia menikmati ciuman Sasuke?

Secara perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menarik wajahnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat ada semburat merah. "Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihmu tadi," ucapnya tanpa melihat Sakura.

"Ha?" pekik Sakura begitu sadar. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Sakura sedikit kecewa saat mendengar alasan Sasuke kenapa ia menciumnya. "Apa kau juga melakukannya pada semua orang yang ingin berterima kasih padamu?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Dasar kau ayam mesum!"

"Sepertinya kau cemburu," goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai, seringai jahil seperti biasanya.

"Jangan harap, Ayam!" seru Sakura kesal. 'Sudah kuduga, dia hanya main-main. Dia tetaplah rival sejatiku!' serunya dalam hati.

"Ya, wajar saja jika kau cemburu, Hime. Putri mana yang tidak cemburu jika pangerannya mencium gadis lain," ucap Sasuke dengan PD-nya.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Kenapa semua orang tampan itu tingkat ke-pede-annya malah terlalu over? Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Kita lihat pasangan lain yang juga sedang menunggu pesta kembang api. Di kelas XII-3, ada sepasang- Ah, sebenarnya mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata.

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka sedang mencoba mengatur detak jantung mereka yang tidak beraturan. Naruto sudah menunggu-nunggu moment ini. rencananya gagal karena Neji. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Neji sering sekali mengawasinya. Apa ia pikir Naruto adalah teroris yang akan mengancam nyawa sepupunya?

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto lembut.

"I…iya, Naruto-kun?" sahut Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ehm…ano…,"

Sepertinya pasangan ini cukup lama, mari kita lihat pasangan yang lainnya.

Di halaman sekolah Neji sedang mencari sepupunya, Hinata. Ia kehilangan jejak Hinata saat ia pergi sebentar ke toilet tadi. "Sial! Kemana perginya Hinata? Bisa gawat jika ia bersama si rambut duren!" umpatnya.

"Neji!" panggil seorang gadis bercepol dua sambil menghampiri Neji. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya begitu ada di samping Neji.

"Aku sedang mencari Hinata," jawab Neji datar.

"Hah, kau ini selalu menghkawatirkan Hinata terus. Dia itu sudah besar. Dia juga ingin lepas dari cengkramanmu dan mendapat pacar," celetuk Tenten yang terbilang terlalu jujur.

"Apa kau bilang?" Neji mendelik pada Tenten.

"Hehe…maksudku, kau juga harus begitu. Bersenang-senanglah malam ini. Dan segeralah cari pacar agar Hinata tidak jadi korbanmu," ucap Tenten. Seketika Neji memandang Tenten dengan pandangan horor.

_Grep._

"Hey!" seru Neji begitu tiba-tiba Tenten menarik tangannya tanpa permisi.

Sementara Tenten membawa Neji entah kemana, kita tengok sebenar pasangan yang lain, yaitu Sai dan Ino.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Sai!" seru Ino yang lagi-lagi dipandangi dengan aneh oleh Sai. Saai ini mereka sedang ada di kelas XII-1, setelah Ino dengan paksa menarik tangan Ino untuk ikut dengannya.

Ya seperti biasa juga. Sai tidak menjawab seruan Ino, tapi ia malah asik memandangi Ino dengan senyumnya yang aneh yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

Nah, sedangkan di ruang auditorium, pertunjukan yang terakhir hampir selesai.

Shikamaru duduk di samping panggung sambil terus mengawasi jalannya pensi. Masih ada beberapa peserta yang harus tampil. Kemudian duduklah seorang gadis di sampingnya. "Kerjamu bagus," puji gadis itu.

Shikamaru menoleh pada gadis berkuncir 4 disampingnya tersebut. "Kau juga. Dramamu bagus. Kau berhasil membimbing mereka," pujinya pada Temari.

Temari menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Ia sedikit bingung juga. "Sebenarnya drama tadi tidak sesuai yang aku ajarkan pada mereka," jawabnya canggung. "Kau tahu? Mereka sangat susah diatur, tapi pertunjukan tadi tidak begitu mengecewakan," ucapnya.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Setelah ini, ayo nonton kembang api sama-sama," ajak Shikamaru. Wajah Temari mendadak merona. Shikamaru sang ketua OSIS yang terbilang cuek dan malas-malasan, dan satu lagi. Sebenarnya Temari sudah lama menyukai ketua OSIS-nya itu.

"Tentu!" jawab Temari gembira.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Sementara itu Neji dan Tenten sedang menyusuri korikor kelas untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," tanya Neji yang dari tadi tangannya tidak lepas dari genggaman Tenten.

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Neji yang melihatnya bingung. "Tidak sebagai ketua atau sepupu, kau sama saja. Galak, serius, dan terlalu perfect. Kau tahu? Bahkan kau tidak pernah memperhatikan dirimu sendiri," ucap Tenten.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji tidak mengerti.

Tenten mendekati Neji satu langkah. "Aku… men—"

_Duer! Duar!_

Terdengar suara letusan kembang api serta cahaya yang berwarni warni di langit. Dan suara itu meredam suara Tenten sehingga Neji tidak bisa mendngearnya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Neji.

_Duer! Duer!_

Suara itu masih terdengar sangat keras. Dengan gerakan cepat, Tenten mendekatkan dirinya pada Neji dan…

_Cup._

Tenten menyabotasi bibir Neji begitu saja.

Sementara Neji dan Tenten menikmati moment mereka, mari kita kembali ke pasangan fovorit kita, yaitu Sakura dan Sasuke.

_Duer duer duar!_

Dibalik jendela, Sakura dan Sasuke menimkati indahnya warni warni kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam penuh bintang.

"Wah…" gumam Sakura takjud.

Sementara Sasuke malah asik memandang ekspresi Sakura saat melihat kembang api. Sasuke lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan indah di samping kanannya daripada di depannya.

"Indah sekali," gumam Sakura lagi dengan takjub. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sasuke. "Hey! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya yang melihat Sasuke terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"Karena kau sangat indah, Sakura," jawabnya.

"Ha? Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bercanda. Ay—"

_Duar duar!_

_Greb._

Dengan gerakan kilat Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke arahnya. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di belakang kepala Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke semakin menarik wajah Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Anehnya Sakura sama sekali tidak menolak. Sakura sendiri merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Matanya menatap dalam mata gelap Sasuke dan seolah-oleh Sakura merasa dirinya terserap masuk ke dalam. Jarak mereka semakin tereliminasi, dan bibir lembut merekapun bertemu.

_Duar duar._

_Cup._

Sebuah kecupan lembut dan dalam di bawah gemerlapnya kembang api.

Kita biarkan mereka menikmati suasana itu, mari kita lihat pasangan yang lain.

"Lihat Shikmaru, kembang apinya sudah mulai!" seru Temari sambil menunjuk ke langit yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya warna-warni.

Shikamaru pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang ditunjuk Temari. Lalu dilihatnya wajah Temari yang penuh dengan senym, matanya berbinar memantulkan cahaya warna-warni yang dilihatnya. Secara perlahan, ia mendekati Temari.

_Duar duar._

_Cup._

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan Temari. Walaupun itu singkat dan hanya di pipi, tapi ini benar-benar membuat pipi Temari mendidih. Temari melihat Shikamaru yang ada di sampingnya, tapi Shikamaru tidak melihatnya. Ia sudah mengalihkan wajahnya, Shikamaru beralih melihat kembang api yang ada di langit. Semburat merah terlihat begitu samar di pipi Shikamaru, tapi Temari masih bisa melihat itu. Senyum tipis terukr indah di wajah Temari. Dan dengan gerakan cepat.

_Duer! duer!_

_Cup._

Temari balas mencium pipi kiri shimaru dengan singkat pula. Shikamaru memandanganya terkejut, tapi Temari hanya nyengir.

Kita lanjut ke pasangan berikutnya. Di kelas XII-1 masih ada Ino dan Sai di sana.

"Sebenarnya kau ada perlu apa denganku, Sai?" tanya Ino yang mulai kesal.

"Ino…" panggil Sai lembut. Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya juga.

Ino hanya menoleh malas pada Sai.

_Greb._

Dan tanpa diduga, Sai langsung menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

_Duer! Duar!_

Cahaya dari ledakan kembang api menutupi wajah Ino yang mulai merona karena ulah Sai. Degup jantungnya pun tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Ternyata benar," gumam Sai yang masih memeluk Ino. Ino hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "detak jantungmu juga cepat sepertiku," lanjut sai dan itu sukses membuat pipi putih Ino menjadi panas.

_-Putri Tidur Part II-_

Di malam pergantian tahun ini, semua telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Di bawah percikan kembang api yang berwarna-warni menghiasi langit, semua sedang menikmati kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Ohya, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal. Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Hinata? Baiklah, kita akan lihat sebentar.

Di kelas XII-3, ada Hinata dan Naruto. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka disana, tapi apa hasilnya? Naruto belum juga berhasil mengatakan 'sesuatu' entah apa itu.

"Ano, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, begini Hinata…"

_Duer! Duer!_

Kalimat Naruto terpotong karena suara leutan kembang api di langit. Warnanya menyebar begitu cahaya itu meledak. Naruto melirik Hinata yang ada di sampingya. Walaupun ini sulit, tapi ia harus tetap mengatakannya. Naruto mencoba meraih tangan kanan Hinata. Tentu saja wajah Hinata menjadi begitu merah.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Jujur saja, detak jantung Naruto benar-benar kencang. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mencium seorang gadis. Kau lupa, Naruto. Kau beum menciumnya, hanya baru akan menciumnya.

"Hinata…" gumamnya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

"I…Iya, Naruto-kun…" wajah Hinata saat ini benar-benar seperti terbakar.

Sedikit lagi…

_Duer! Duer!_

"Narutooo!"

Bersamaan dengan letusan kembang api, terdengar juga sebuah suara bariton yang sangat Naruto takuti, bukan. Tapi orang yang harus ia hindari saat mendekati Hinata. Oh! Acaranya yang akan mencium calon pacarnya itu pun gagal.

"Kau akan mati!" seru Neji horor. Seketika pula Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil menengok ke arah Neji dengan gerakan leher yang patah-patah. 'Matilah aku!'

Ya, mungkin tidak semua orang berbahagia di malam pergantian tahun ini. tapi, yakinlah bahwa kebahagiaan akan mendatangi kalian semua, entah kapan waktu yang tepat yang akan dipilihnya-Nya untukmu.

Tahun telah berganti dari 2012 ke 2013. Harapan baru mereka panjatkan dalam doanya. Suara terompet yang saling bersahutan menambah kemeriahan festival tahun baru di Konoha, khususnya di SMA Konoha. Dan semoga di tahun baru ini, sakura dan kawan-kawannya mendapat cinta mereka, yang mereka harapkan selama ini.

"Selamat Tahun Baru 2013…"

* * *

_**-SELESAI-**_

* * *

Celoteh Author:

Hohoho…. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2013….YEY! preeettttt! #tiup terompet kipas.

Selamat Tahun Baru untuk dex Susan, semoga di tahun baru ini akan membawa perubahan yang positive bagi kita semua. Dan selamat tahan baru untuk untuk semua para pembaca….^_^

Semoga fic-ku yang panjang ini tidak membuat mata kalian sakit. Hehe…

Maaf, masih ada banyak sekali tulisan yang salah, karena waktu ngeditnya nggak maksimal. #nunduk

Review n Concrit, please ^_^

* * *

MAKASIH

N

_KEEP SMILE! _

Klaten, 31 Desember 2012

Finish 18.00 WIB

Publish 24.00 WIB


End file.
